


Tout en haut du monde

by malurette



Series: Des écailles et des étincelles [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Bonfires, Drabble Collection, Dragons, Exploration, F/M, Foreshadowing, Gen, Growing Up, Worldbuilding, pyres, with bits of book canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>série de drabbles autour du petit monde de Berk et les éléments qui le composent ; sera peut-être augmentée plus tard ?<br/>1er volet : Au nord.<br/>2ème : Grandir.<br/>3ème : Le feu...<br/>4ème : Un monde élargi.<br/>5ème : Leur coin de terre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'île de Berk, au nord, au milieu de la mer et l'hiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Vikings sont un peuple de la mer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout au nord  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Berk et ses habitants  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Cressida Cowell & Dreamworks (et le titre du recueil est emprunté au film de Rémi Chayé) ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** 4#1, « nord ; hiver ; eau » pour 5_sens>  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 3 x 100

(Nord)  
Berk se situe tout au nord du monde connu, les dernières terres habitables avant de geler à mort.  
On arrive encore à y cultiver des légumes coriaces et insipides mais qui permettent de tenir, des céréales, des buissons à baies, assez d’herbage pour faire paître moutons et vaches laineuses ; mais rien de plus gros. Au moins les poissons ne ressentent pas le froid…

Les gens sensés affirment que c’est déjà trop loin au-delà du supportable et pourtant, ils tiennent quand même. En haut du monde, le plus près possible de l’étoile centrale, les Hooligans Velus sont les plus fiers.

*

(Hiver)  
L’année ici se découpe en six saisons : printemps, été, automne, hiver, hiver accablant, queue d’hiver… en théorie. À vrai dire elles ont tendance à se brouiller les unes dans les autres et la différence tient à la rudesse des précipitations. Il neige neuf mois par an et grêle les trois autres.

L’avantage c’est que ce qui reste sous la neige ne peut pas devenir encore plus froid.  
Et puis, une fois qu’elle tient, elle permet des jeux déments ! Les Vikings y rivalisent de force, d’adresse, de vitesse. Et depuis que les dragons coopèrent ils vont encore plus loin !

*

(Eau)  
Autour de l’archipel, la mer est leur alliée et leur ennemie à la fois. Elle porte les bancs de poissons qui les nourrissent, eux comme les dragons. Le sel évite qu’elle gèle, à moins d’un hiver particulièrement maudit, et les isole et les protège des ennemis… mais aussi des partenaires commerciaux.  
Vents et vagues déchaînés, dragons de marée et gros poissons plus ordinaires mais avec de grandes dents et qui résistent à la pêche complètent le tableau.

Leur île recèle heureusement des sources d’eau douce qui ne tarissent pas, tout aussi précieuses, qui nourrissent toute la vie pouvant y pousser.


	2. Hiccup, entre l'adolescence et les îles voisines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personne n'a dit que devenir adulte serait facile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Growing pains_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon/2  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III et sa tribu  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Cressida Cowell & Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** 4#3, « Est; Printemps; Bois » pour 5_sens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post 1er film/flashback du 2ème ; tire quelques éléments des livres  
>  **Avertissements :** politique, amputation, puberté  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 3 x 100

(Est)  
Maintenant que les dragons ont emménagé sur l’île de Berk, les relations avec les voisins deviennent un peu plus tendues. Plus l’on progresse dans l’Archipel pour se rapprocher du continent, plus il faut se méfier des réactions. Quinze ans après, nombre de tribus n’ont pas encore oublié l’Allthing où elles ont perdu un chef en titre, brûlé vif. C’est uniquement parce qu’elles ont toutes été touchées et diminuées qu’une guerre générale n’a pas éclaté à la suite. Mais si maintenant les Meatheads considéraient les dragons de Berk comme des armes de guerre et accusaient Stoick des crimes de Draco Bludvist…

*

(Printemps)  
Le printemps sur Berk dure environ trois jours de temps changeant et de dégel affreusement boueux avant de basculer du froid glacial vers un vague été. Tout reverdit d’un coup, entre les conifères persistants qui émergent de la neige et les petites plantes annuelles qui refleurissent bravement.

Le retour du soleil ne fait pas pousser que les fleurs littérales, les jeunes pousses métaphoriques en bénéficient aussi. Les enfants qui ont passé leur initiation cette année deviennent tout à coup des adultes. Même Hiccup, resté jusqu’ici si petit pour son âge, se met à grandir, rattraper et même dépasser ses camarades.

*

(Bois)  
Son nouvel âge d’homme commence difficilement pour Hiccup. Sa nouvelle jambe en bois le fait régulièrement souffrir – ou plutôt, le fantôme de la jambe de chair qu’il a perdue et qui fait encore semblant d’être là dans sa tête.  
Il grandit presque à vue d’œil, en hauteur seulement, sans que ses muscles s’étoffent vraiment, et les membres qui lui restent se mêlent de lui causer de méchantes crampes. Il y a aussi le problème de l’ _autre_ membre et ses _autres_ « crampes »…  
Et il a l’impression qu’à mesure qu’il grandit le bois de sa prothèse se tasse et rétrécit sous lui. 


	3. Hiccup/Astrid, les réjouissances et les deuils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Vikings sont un peuple têtu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Flammes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon/2  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Berk, Hiccup/Astrid  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Cressida Cowell & Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** 4#2, « Sud; Été; Feu » pour 5_sens  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 3 x 100

(Sud)  
Sans pousser jusqu’à la contrée lointaine dont est venu Draco Bludvist, à peine plus loin dans la direction sud il fait déjà moins froid et la vie est plus facile. Il y a aussi plus de monde à qui disputer les terres ensoleillées et il faut s’y battre contre d’autres hommes plutôt que des dragons pour défendre sa propriété. Mais quel serait l’intérêt à la vie sans un peu de défi ? Ici ou là, les Vikings ont le combat dans le sang et trouveront toujours un coin à faire leur, au prix qu’ils accepteront, sans pitié pour les faibles.

*

(Été)  
L’été, de longue tradition, est la saison des mariages. C’est plus facile de négocier une union, tenir un banquet de célébration et se mettre d’humeur à créer une famille pendant la brève période d’abondance, que pendant le reste de l’année.

Les noces de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III et Astrid Hofferson n’auront pas lieu cette année ; ils temporisent encore, mais les dispositions sont prises – personne ne dit non à Stoick le Vaste – et ce sera pour la prochaine, sans faute, avec de grandes réjouissances en perspective, comme Berk n’en a encore jamais vues. Le village entier s’en félicite déjà d’avance !

*

(Feu)  
Le feu était à l’origine l’arme des dragons, que les Vikings ont retournée contre eux. C’est un outil en plus d’une crainte.  
Il apporte la lumière en pleine nuit pour les voir avant qu’ils attaquent, ils en ont également fait une défense pour les repousser. Au cœur de la forge, avec la force brute qui martèle, il fond et met en forme le métal.  
Il cautérise les blessures que les herbes ne suffisent pas à nettoyer.  
Et on lui confie toujours les morts. En évitant le pourrissement il achève de purifier les corps mutilés et les réduit complètement en cendres. 


	4. Hiccup & Toothless ; dangers lointain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ensemble, ils explorent ce monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le monde est devenu plus vaste  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon (2)  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup & Toothless  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Cressida Cowell & Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** 4#4, « Ouest; Automne; Métal » pour 5_sens  
>  **Notes :** oui, bon, on va éviter de compter depuis combien de mois j’ai ça en attente pour compléter mon thème « feuilles d’automne » sur 7_liens   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début du 2ème film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 3 x 100

(Ouest)  
Ils explorent le monde. Au sud et à l’est, ils trouvent des étendues de terre. Les continents et leurs habitants ne les intéressent pas. Le nord disparaît dans l’hiver éternel pire qu’à Berk. Même un dragon avec une chaudière interne n’y survit pas loin. Reste l’ouest… un océan immense où il n’y a bientôt plus aucune île. Le soleil vient s’y engloutir chaque soir, sans éclairer d’autre terre.   
Des Thunderdrums et des baleines ; point de trace de Jörmungandr pour l’instant, mais qui sait… l’océan à perte de vue sans aucune terre ferme a des airs de fin du monde.

*

(Automne)  
L’automne sur Berk est bref et brutal. Les vents se lèvent, les orages tonnent. Les sapins perdent quelques branches, les arbustes toutes leurs feuilles. Les fougères se raccornissent, quand un hiver précoce ne les recouvre pas directement de neige. Le vert fait très rapidement place au blanc.  
À dos de dragon, le monde ne se limite plus à Berk. Plus vaste que l’Archipel Barbare même, Hiccup et Toothless découvrent ensemble des merveilles. Là où les feuillus s’épanouissent, l’automne est un moment magique. Du rouge, de l’or… des couleurs à profusion. Une forêt en flammes qui ne se consume pas !

*

(Métal)  
La mer par mauvais temps prend des reflets métalliques.  
Si loin de tout, leurs explorations comportent des risques. L’océan, ses embruns, ses bourrasques, ses courants violents… Si, à rester trop longtemps exposés au sel et au froid, les armatures de la queue, du harnachement et de la jambe venaient à rouiller, à se gripper, ou si un orage soudain les frappait de sa foudre, il n’y aurait pas de réparation d’urgence possible.  
Cette double blessure est leur lien, leur force par leur union… et leur faiblesse. Mais ils sont jeunes et forts et se croient immortels. Ils défient le danger. 


	5. Vikings de Berk, la tribu et sa vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leur roc à eux, au milieu de l'océan et des tempêtes de neige. Ils ont la vie dure !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Leur coin de terre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon/2  
>  **Personnages :** tribu des Hairy Hooligans  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Cressida Cowell & Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** 4#5, « Centre ; Terre » pour 5_sens>  
>  **Prompt :** \+ « Année »  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post 2ème film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 3 x 100

(Centre)  
La salle commune creusée dans le roc, plus ou moins circulaire, est centrale à la vie de la tribu. On y distribue chaque jours les repas de ceux qui ne cuisinent pas et on y tient certaines nuit de fête des festins collectifs. Un grand feu y brûle en permanence, dispensant lumière et chaleur.   
Ses murs de pierre et ses portes massives sont une protection ultime contre les éléments déchaînés, que ce soit les plus mauvais jours de l’hiver accablant, un incendie massif, ou encore une attaque ennemie. Là, les non combattants et les personnes vulnérables trouvent un abri sûr.

*

(Année)  
Une année à Berk ces derniers temps a pu amener des changements inattendus dans la vie des Hooligans.  
C’est, de façon immuable, le temps nécessaire à faire pousser ce qu’on peut de récolte, que la plupart des espèces accomplissent un cycle de vie. C’est aussi la durée d’une Initiation à l’âge critique où un enfant devient adulte. C’est maintenant devenu le temps pour apprivoiser, dresser, et voir un petit dragon atteindre sa taille utile.  
Le temps encore pour finir un deuil et refaire une vie… Et toujours pour mener les préparations, la célébration, et l’aboutissement d’un mariage… par un baptème ?

*

(Terre)  
Pas grand’ chose ne pousse ici, et au prix de quels efforts ? L’Île de Berk se constitue de roc, de boue, et occasionnellement en été, de poussière. La terre ici n’est pas nourricière ; les plantations fragiles demandent plus de soins qu’elles ne rendent, et il est impossible d’y ensevelir quoi que ce soit, les secrets ou les morts ; il faut s’en débarrasser par d’autres moyens.  
Mais c’est leur caillou, leur bout de monde et ils les défendent bec et ongles ! Produits d’un étrange terroir, les Hooligans sont à son image inhospitalière… avec un cœur bien caché. 


End file.
